Drabaki
|name = Drabaki |kanji = |romaji = |alias = Wanderer of Darkness (暗闇の放浪者, Kurayami no Hōrō-sha) |race = Human (Ageless) |birthday = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 400+ |height = N/A |weight = N/A |eyes = |hair = Black |blood type = N/A |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = N/A |mark location = |occupation = Wandering Mage God Slayer |previous occupation = N/A |team = N/A |previous team = |partner = N/A |previous partner = |base of operations = N/A |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = |alignment = Neutral |counterpart = N/A |magic = Dark God Slayer Magic |curse = |weapons = |image gallery = }} Drabaki, dubbed as the Wanderer of Darkness (暗闇の放浪者, Kurayami no Hōrō-sha), is the second Dark God Slayer that is known in the world, being one of the few humans who participated in the rebellion against the gods and survived. Drabaki have left the war zone with the blood of his enemies splashed on his mask, with the desire to not be involved in such conflicts. There have been many reports of his sightings in many places across the continent, which gave him his alias. Appearance Drabaki is a young man of slender build with black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consists of a black magic resistance trench coat and a white pierrot-inspired mask that fully conceals his face. The mask contain a purple lightning symbol over the right eye and a thin red slit across the mouth. Personality History Abilities Dark God Slayer Physiology *'Gemellus Animus' (Latin for, "Twin Hearts"): This is the unique state that all Dark God Slayers reside in, a result of the physiological alterations to their body refined through training. To cast dark magic one must believe in its power, and cause. To harness such evil intent one must embrace it, and bath in its tainted depths. Yet in the same hand one must relinquish the darkness in their heart and embrace the purity of the light, it is a contradictory state of mind and soul that would ordinarily be impossible for mortals to possess. But that is the strength of a Dark God Slayer, for this is both a skill and a power at the most fundamental of levels. While the spiritual aspect of this enables the Dark God Slayer to wield both light and dark magic, it is the mental acuity gained that is perhaps the most prevalent. These God Slayers possess the uncanny ability to hold in their minds two separate, even contradictory thoughts at the same time, and this is what allows them to proficiently wield both light and darkness in balance. Their concentration is two-fold, focused on completely separate tasks, yet able to complete both at the same time. As a skill this provides them countless advantages in both combat and outside it. *'Dominus Ex Umbra' (Latin for, "Vessel of Darkness"): Dark God Slayers have but one purpose, to cleanse the world of its sin by taking it within themselves, becoming a veritable vessel for the darkness. As like recognizes like, they too possess the innate sense to empathically detect the presence of negative emotions and sin. Their ability to detect sin is a multifaceted ability; they interpret the act of sin or its presence through their five senses, and much like a bloodhound can accurately determine where it originated from, its relative strength and direction. With physical contact it is possible to directly absorb another's "sin", whether this be their raw hatred and anger, their anguish and sorrow, or a general sense of dark morbid feelings. Victims find themselves as though released from a great burden or having lost all sense of hate on their person. Such feelings which are then inherited by the Dark God Slayer who must wrestle with this darkness in their own hearts and souls. Naturally this lends itself well as mediators or peacemakers, they can instantly detect when someone is lying, deliberately obfuscating or is hiding their true intent. They do not read the body language and face of an individual, they simply read their emotions. The body of a Dark God Slayer is capable of absorbing magic barrier particles without suffering from its poisonous effect. Much like a demon or an etherious their bodies are naturally capable of absorbing magic barrier particles from the atmosphere as a source of power for their magical reserves. This is accomplished by the alteration to their Second Origin (二番原, セカンド・オリジン, Sekando Orijin), an organ in the body that houses additional magical power. That which makes them Dark God Slayers, the divine light in their soul is situated in their primary magic origin, while that which allows them to absorb and retain magic barrier particles as well as the power of their dark magic resides in their Second Origin. As their Second Origin is activated at all times as a result of this, Dark God Slayers are renown to have possessed truly immense and massive reserves a power, a necessary requirement to be able to wield the dual forces of light and darkness without being consumed by either. As Slayers their are capable of absorbing either light or darkness to replenish their reserves. Simply bathing in the sun is sufficient enough for a Dark God Slayer to subsist, providing all of the nourishment and energy, that food or rest could provide. Darkness, not a lack of light but true darkness, the evil within the hearts of men can sustain them as well but its greatest use is in the restoration of their power. Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Abilities 'Dark God Slayer Magic' Dark God Slayer Magic (暗闇の滅神魔法, Kurayami no Metsujin Mahō): The divine power bestowed upon mortal hands is one that should be used with the highest level of restraint, for their strength is capable of matching that of the gods and they who were once mortal may find themselves consumed by their own power. The magic of a Dark God Slayer is as immense as it is versatile, for they wield the awesome powers of light and darkness. They go beyond mere physical attacks, for these slayers were not merely gifted with the power simply because of chance, indeed it was providence that had seen them acquire such strength. They have a duty, a calling to seek out and vanquish the darkness in the hearts of all man, and to do so requires more than just power, but skill, ingenuity and most of all a dedication to the arts that goes beyond other slayers. The dark magic of a Dark God Slayer is founded on the notion of combating the vile evil magic used by some Gods and humanity itself. Fueled by negative emotions and empowered by magic barrier particles, this is a force capable of wiping out nations whole if abused. This magic allows for the manifestation of entropic forces that cause all life to wither and decay, and though it is wholly evil, it is often times the only way to truly fight those that hide in the darkness. This magic touches upon the sub-consciousness of man, drawing out all of his pain and fears until they manifest in nightmarish monstrosities. It delves deep into the soul of nature, allowing for the summoning of dark spirits and the souls of the deceased. It seems contradictory that a mage must wield the very power that are actively fighting against, but it is a necessary evil, for only those who have walked its path can understand the inherent danger that it imposes to the world. Only by walking in the darkness may these slayers see the light. 'Darkness Magic' The dark magic of a Dark God Slayer is founded on the notion of combating the vile evil magic used by some Gods and humanity itself. Fueled by negative emotions and empowered by magic barrier particles, this is a force capable of wiping out nations whole if abused. This magic allows for the manifestation of entropic forces that cause all life to wither and decay, and though it is wholly evil, it is often times the only way to truly fight those that hide in the darkness. This magic touches upon the subconciousness of man, drawing out all of his pain and fears until they manifest in nightmarish monstrosities. It delves deep into the soul of nature, allowing for the summoning of dark spirits and the souls of the deceased. It seems contradictory that a mage must wield the very power that are actively fighting against, but it is a necessary evil, for only those who have walked its path can understand the inherent danger that it imposes to the world. Only by walking in the darkness may these slayers see the light. *'Entropic Decay: '''One of the most insidious aspects of a Dark God Slayer's Darkness Magic is the entropic power inherent in all of its spells. The dark energy that suffuses their magic is the antithesis to order, causing magic in all its forms to destabilize and disperse, as though affected by a powerful form of Dispel Magic or Nullification Magic. However its most terrifying feature is that as life is inherently at harmony with magic, the dissonance generated from this Darkness Magic causes the rapid deterioration and decay of all things living and magical. In this manner it eerily resembles the more infamous Death Magic, but that is merely in appearance only. Though certainly dark and powered by a corruptive, tainted influence, this form of Darkness Magic is at its strongest when used against the Black Arts. As a form of Slayer magic, it is capable of overcoming the natural strengths and powers of all dark magic, and is exceedingly potent against all forms of curse magic that is used by many demons and evil gods. This is due to its entropic effect which not only disperses positive emotions but negative emotions as well. '''Abyssus Baptismus' (洗礼式の黄泉, Latin for, "Abyssal Baptism", Japanese for, "Baptismal Ceremony of the Underworld"): After absorbing the negative emotions of the sapient life around them, ancient and powerful godly magic alters the energy. Magic barrier particles, once poisonous to all life surge within their bodies, thrumming with life and untold power. As the energy coalesces it leaks out of the body in a shroud of darkness blacker than night, its oily shadows slithering along the surface hungrily devouring all in its wake. It takes but a thought, a simple mental command and the chaotic forces of the universe bend inward, twisting upon each other in a cackling sphere of inky darkness. The Dark God Slayer's inner light suffuses the spell wrapping it in holy light containing its tainted and corruptive energies as he utters words of power. As the final syllable is invoked, the raw energy collapses upon itself before detonating, releasing a ghastly shout, and a wave of utter darkness is unleashed, a veritable wave of entropic energy that causes anything its in path to quickly wither and decay. Blacker than the deepest night in all of its glory, a tsunami of dark power emanates outward. It is the inevitability of death, the surest end to all life, the final lamentation of the damned as their lives are snuffed out. This spell, a manifestation of the raw fury and terror of mankind turned into an all consuming destructive force is the signature spell of a Dark God Slayer. Drawing upon the poisonous nature of the magic barrier particles, this spell releases a massive wave of darkness, it is as much a physical force as it is a state of energy, causing anything within to rapidly eat away at its own life, as entropy in all its horror takes hold in that moment. :: Incantation: Sorrow subsumed by blackened heart. Wrath consumed by broken promise. Damned is ye adrift the sea of chaos. Forced to walk thy path in geass . O cursed name concealed by sin. I call upon thee to awake within. Of this blessed vessel I do beseech. Embraced by darkness mine unholy smite I shall unleash. I summon thee! Abyssus Baptismus! *'Tetradeum Altarium Tartarus' (四秘儀魔界, Latin and Japanese for, "Four Rituals of Hell"): This is a form of dark magic amplification that allows the Dark God Slayer to alter the form and manifestation of Abyssus Baptismus. To perform such a feat, an invocation is necessary, words of power are the conduit by which we can cast change upon the world, and by altering or even adding an incantation to spells, it is possible to change them, alter their scope and power beyond their current limits. As an old form of magic, all of the incantations bear the script of the old language at that time. 'Light Magic' There is magic which is capable of working wonders in the known universe, able to alter the world around it according to the imagination of its wielder. But then there lies another class of magic, one whose mere existence cannot be classified as 'magic' but rather a 'miracle'. The Light magic wielded by Dark God Slayers is a divine blessing, it is the work of the gods, and therefore it is capable of performing what even mages refer to as "miracles". This is a form of magic that is beyond even the understanding of those who wield it for it violates, and outright ignores all conventions of thought, it simply is. Given form by the blessed holy light, they appear in a form associated with goodness and purity and though classified by its wielders as "light magic" they do not manifest in the same way as the light spells wielded by a typical mage. Such light magic can only been considered "holy" for it is serves as the antithesis to magic barrier particles and the cursed magic wielded by demons. If there is to be a spark, an attribute that defines the power that is capable of slaying even a god, it is at its fundamental rooted in the very power wielded here. For it is a form of magic that is strengthened by the heart, where mercy and compassion serve as its source of power illuminating its light to the farthest reaches of heaven. Equipment Quotes Quotes by Drabaki Quotes about Drabaki Trivia Category:Under Construction Category:Godslayer Category:Wandering Mage